Friend or foe?
by sevenofmine
Summary: If Ari faked his killing and was sent back to Washington by Al Qaeda after seven years of hiding, would he kill Gibbs? Would he take revenge on the team? How far would he go? Who can trust whom? Rated M with a reason..
1. The new life after death

Chapter 1

He left his house as he did every day. It was five o'clock pm and the sky was already dark. It was December and cold outside. He liked the snow. In Israel, there never was any snow. He looked around. Nobody followed him. That was good. He did not want to be followed. He crossed the street and got into his car.

His cell phone rang. He looked at the display and accepted the call. 'Hey, honey. What's up?', he asked. 'Just wanted to tell you that I'll come later tonight', his girlfriend answered. 'Difficult mission', she added. 'Okay. I look forward to see you', he smiled but knew she could not see him smiling. He hung up the phone and started the motor of the car.

/

It was three o'clock am, the same night. Tony already was in bed. Although that did not mean that he already slept. How could he even think about sleeping with having such a nice woman next to him in bed? He looked sideward and smiled. He kissed her again. She was beautiful, blonde, a little bit too thin and she was smiling back. They have had a wonderful night. They did not know each other before. However, it has just happened. They had got to know each other in a bar and after a few drinks, they ended up in Tony's bed. Tony was lucky. But then his cell phone rang. 'That's my boss', he whispered. The girl nodded. Tony did not even know her name. It did not matter.

'Yeah, what's up', Tony asked. 'Dead marine', Gibbs answered and told him the address. 'I'm on my way boss', Tony said and out the phone back on his night table. 'I'm sorry', he said and kissed the girl. He did not know her age. It did not matter. She just had reassured him that she was older than eighteen. She looked young. 'We have three o'clock in the morning', she said looking at the alarm clock. 'I know', Tony said searching his jeans. 'Duty calls', he said putting his gun out of the draw of the night table. The girl did not seem shocked. She stood up, too and started searching her clothes.

/

He came home at two o'clock in the morning. That was early. He usually did not come back before sunrise. That was a disadvantage of his work. But he liked it. His girlfriend was not home yet. He got ready and waited for her. At half past three she finally showed up. 'Where have you been?', he asked while she undressed herself in the bedroom. 'I have just done my job. Why are you so early?', she asked and kissed him. She searched her pajamas. Ari smiled. 'You searching this here?', he asked and held up her t-shirt of a well-known rock band and her night short pants. She wanted to grab them but he put it away from her. 'Do you really think that you're going to need them tonight?', he asked. She stepped into the bed and kissed him. 'No', she whispered into his ear. 'By the way', she said, 'I have something you might be interested in.' 'And what?', he asked. She got up again, went to her jeans she had put on the chair and came back. It was a little piece of paper. 'Why should this piece of paper interest me?', Ari asked. She smiled and gave it to him. '64McNerd', he read out loud. He looked confused. 'My boss had asked me to find out some information about a special agent. I used the chance to find out his password', the beautiful, blonde and a little bit too thin girl said. 'This is Tony DiNozzo's password for the NCIS main computer. He is the only agent of Gibbs' team who has access to top secret information.' 'Why?' 'The director Leon Vance wanted him to find the mourn in NCIS. He succeeded but never removed his access.' She smiled at him. Then she kissed him. 'Did you sleep with him?', he asked when he put the little piece of paper on his night table. She did not answer at first. He looked into her jet-black eyes. She could lie to him that easily. He had been trained by Mossad to lie perfectly and to recognize lies. But she had been trained, too, by MI5. She was a perfect liar and she could perfectly hide her emotions. He loved her. Although she answered with 'yes'.


	2. Le réveillematin

Chapter 2

He woke up at eight in the morning. He was already used to the wide view out of the window. Outside it was snowing. It was a typical November in Washington DC. He moved here about three months ago because of his job. Three months ago Al Quaeda informed Dr. Ari Haswari that they needed someone on America, East coast. He accepted and moved to Washington, a city he had visited in his past and he remembered. He still liked the idea that he was acting right under Gibbs' nose and that special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs still believed him dead after he faked his death seven years ago. His girlfriend Theresa was one of the few, who knew his real identity. For most people of the DC underground he was just a member of Al Quaeda. He lived under the wrong name René Saurel. Actually it is funny, he thought. Ziva helped me to fake my passport seven years ago and the name she used was René Saurel. Nobody ever got suspicious about that name. He fluently spoke French, as well as Hebrew, his native language, English, because he had studied in Great Britain, Arabic, because he worked for an Islamist terror organization with most people Arabic, Spanish and German. Most practice he now had in German because his girlfriend was native German and they often spoke Hebrew or German together so that they could improve their foreign languages. He looked down to the white city. He thought about his past seven years. He managed to fake his death for everyone. Mossad declared him dead after an also faked autopsy and even his own sister Ziva believed him dead after she shot him herself. She did not know that the man she shot was somebody else, anyone Ari had hired.

'Come back to bed', his girlfriend said. Ari hadn't noticed her waking up. He turned around and walked back to bed. They kissed. 'Any plans for today?', he asked her. 'I have to meet John at one pm. I have time and I want to sleep.' He just kissed her again and she closed her eyes again. Ari looked at her. He was forty-two years old now and he knew that one day he would really get shot because he was far too old for his job as Al Quaeda member and their contract killer. He did a lot of jobs for them in and around Washington. He looked at her girlfriend. Her name was Theresa Riddle. At least he hoped that this was true. She was pretty, blonde, had black eyes and she was younger. She was just twenty years old as far as she did not lie. He did not know. He was trained by Mossad to detect lies and to lie perfectly. She had been trained by MI5 before she had changed sides.

/

'You wanted talk to me, director?' 'Since when are you so formal? You are never like that when you complain about anything.' 'I do not complain right now, Leon', special agent Gibbs said. Vance did not smile. He never did. 'Let us sit down', Vance proposed and went to the big table and sat down on one chair. With hesitation Gibbs followed him. 'What do you want', he asked. 'Why are you in such a hurry. You have no case right now?' Gibbs did not reply. 'We still have to wait for someone', Vance answered the unasked question.

/

'McGee, how do I get this off my screen', Tony asked and looked confused on his computer screen. McGee walked over. 'I don't know', he said and typed into Tony's computer. 'It's a virus', he said. 'Yeah, that's what I already knew before. Can you delete it?' 'I don't know. Can you please get up so I can deal with the problem?', McGee asked and wanted to sit down on Tony's chair but Tony did not want to get up. They started to push each other from and to the chair. Ziva looked up from her desk but didn't say anything. Smilingly she took a piece of paper and formed it to a plane. She threw it to the two men who were arguing about the chair. 'Excuse me, where's Gibbs', a voice suddenly said. All three agents looked up. 'Agent Fornell', Tony said surprised. 'Yes, I do know my name', the FBI agent replied. 'He is up at the director', Ziva answered and pointed upstairs. 'Thanks', Fornell said and walked up the stairway. 'What do you think they're talking about', Ziva asked. 'I don't know', Tony said and wasn't carful enough this time so a second later McGee already sat on his chair to fight the computer virus.

/

'Tobias, what makes you come here?', Gibbs was very surprised when FBI-agent Fornell entered Vance's office. 'Something that important and top secret that I should actually not tell you about', Fornell said and sat down at the table. He put out a file with the stamp 'Top secret' on it. The opened it and skipped the page with the warnings telling him that this file should be stored somewhere safe and should never get into wrong hands. He pulled out a photo and put it in front of Gibbs. 'I'm not going to ask you if you know this man', he said looking at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Vance who said nothing. 'I shut the case seven years ago. He's dead', Gibbs said. 'That is exactly what we thought, too', Fornell said. He put a second photo in front of Gibbs. 'This one was taken one week ago. It is here in Washington. We're already observing him.'

'Why do you tell me?'

'I know why he is here. He is a member of Al Quaeda and he is their man in DC. He makes low qualified killings for them. Nothing spectacular. But I don't feel well seeing him here around. He still might have the plan to harm you.'

'After seven years?'

'He does not forgive. That is what I found out seven years ago when…I had hired him. And I know Jethro, but he didn't just trick me, also FBI, CIA, Mossad, Hamas, obviously his own sister Ziva and you.

But now he's back.'


	3. Chasing again

Chapter 3

'He's coming back', Ziva alarmed her colleagues. McGee and Tony turned their heads around and saw Gibbs and Fornell coming down the stairway. They were talking. But Fornell headed straight toward the elevator and Gibbs walked back to his desk. The file he had carried he put in the upper draw. He looked kind of nerved. 'What's up?', Tony asked. Gibbs had been in Vance's office for over an hour now and they were all curious how Gibbs could hold out with Fornell and Vance in one room for so long. 'Do we have a case?', Gibbs asked. 'No. What did you talk about?', McGee asked. 'Top Secret.' 'We will find it out anyway', Ziva said. 'We found out about your father, Kelly, why Paloma Renoza wanted to kill you-' 'It's not about my family', Gibbs responded and stood up again. 'It's about yours', he said and rushed by to get another coffee.

/

'Now, Mr. Palmer. Have you ever been to eastern countries?', Dr. Mallard asked his assistant while they were doing autopsy on a body another team, not Gibbs', had delivered this morning. 'You mean Asia, doctor? No, never.' 'Actually, Europe is located eastern of us, too. As you may know, I studied in Britain and-' The doors went open. 'Jethro! How nice to see you. Unfortunately I have nothing for you down here.' Ducky put off his gloves. 'Palmer', Gibbs said and Jimmy left the room without commentary. 'What do you want?'

'I need a psychological profile, Duck.' 'New case?' 'Not directly.' 'Do you have a file for me or can I meet whoever you want to get profiled?' 'No.' 'Do I know this person?' 'Yes.' 'Don't let me guess, Jethro.' Gibbs smiled and came nearer. 'Someone we believe dead.' 'If I analyzed this behavior no I would say that he or she is on the escape from us which marks a deeper cut in his soul-' 'Duck. Someone I believed dead for over seven years now. I saw Ziva shoot him', Gibbs said. 'Jethro, you do not want to tell me, that our worst enemy has risen from the dead?' 'Ari is back, Duck. I need you to profile him. And don't be as gentle as Kate was. You know how it ended.' He left autopsy again without leaving Ducky enough time to respond.

/

Ari loved his girlfriend Theresa. She was so hot but also that cold. She could kill without any hesitation or showing emotions. She was just fucking perfect to him. In both ways. He watched her driving away on here black motorcycle in her black leather motorcycle clothes. She was a contract killer, too but she didn't work for any organization comparable to Al Qaeda, just a little organization located in the underworld of Washington DC. Although she was just twenty years old she already had a kind of reputation that made her well-known in the dark side of DC. She was high in the chain of the organizations and because of her skills in sharp shooting her boss John often used her for high-classified killings. Ari knew about her days in MI5 where she had been trained to be physically and mentally fit, to be a perfect sharp shooter, to build and disarm bombs and explosive devices. She could deactivate bugs and tiny video cameras without destroying them and she had relations to any agents to get those things as listening devices. Ari did not know who her fink in FBI was and it was okay for him that she did not want to tell him. He loved her and he trusted her.

He went back into the house. He opened his laptop and established a secure video conference to Iraq. 'Hello, Ari', the man who appeared on the screen said in Arabic. Ari did not support the Islamic point of view. He did not care about religion. He just helped them because he had to leave Mossad after his intentions to kill Gibbs. He was lucky about his decision. He hated his father anyway. And the loss of his sister was something he could cope with. After all, she was only his half-sister.

/

Fifty-two minutes later Ari turned off his computer. He had got new information for his next target and he had to watch a little video about the man he had caught for Al Qaeda. This man wanted to sell information about a planned attack. Ari had caught him. Now he had to watch how three men tortured him to get out valuable information. After Waterboarding, flaying, denailing, boiling and very long timed flagellation. Ari had seen things like this before in real life. It was disgusting but he did not care. It was nothing special for him. He was used to see things like this and did not have pity with the man he had caught. Ari was just doing his job. He did not care about if anyone else got hurt. Ari thought about Caitlin. He wished he hadn't had to shoot her. But he knew it was necessary to hurt Gibbs. He knew how Gibbs must have felt. Like he had felt when his mum died. Ari still missed her. Before her death everything had been okay. He had been a successful doctor. Now he was still glad to have studied medicine. He was well educated and that was a great advantage. He knew that he would never get on that low social level as many of the people he worked with. He was a contract killer. He couldn't afford to be one of those stoned and drunken drug dealers who got caught by police everyday but set out again. When he was arrested once, he would go to prison immediately and never see daylight again. He knew torturing methods of CIA. He knew CIA was after him because he was an Israeli terrorist and he had valuable information. He did not think that he could buy his freedom, they would rather push the information he had out of him.

Ari looked at his watch. There was nothing he could do. The days as a hatchet man were boring because he had to be night active. So he started to do research on the developments on Gibbs' team in the past seven years. He found out that Jenny Sheppard had died over two years ago. He did not know that. He laughed when he found out that two mourns had officially operated right under Gibbs' nose. Both had die. Now it was time that something happened to Gibbs himself. Ari did already thought about revenge seven years ago but decided to wait. He had waited long enough. It was time to act now.

/

Theresa talked to John. It did not take long. She just had got her new target for this night. It wasn't difficult. She had been trained to do more difficult things. As a sniper she was able to hit her target from over two miles away – with the right gun. At three o'clock in the night she already was finished. She wanted to do something more exciting again. She nearly had arrived home when her cell phone rang. It was John again.

/

Ari was curious. There was a top secret file in the internet and he just could not hack into it.

/

Theresa had watched this before. A mourn inside any organization was a threat for everyone. She hated watching this. Another of John's men was trying to get out of her who she was working for. 'This is Sara. You know her', John explained when they both entered room. A woman from about forty years was tied on a chair. Until now, no harm was done to her. 'Why?', Theresa just asked. 'I think that she is an undercover cop. She acted conspicuous. I want to know the truth. That means who she is working for and what kind of valuable information she possesses.' 'You got a good reason to treat her like this?', Theresa asked. John just nodded. The woman blinked. She did not see any pity in any of the faces. Neither in John's nor in his man's nor in Theresa. She had worked with Theresa just once before and that one time had just been a little drug business because the actual drug dealer had been shot and they did not have such a fast replacement. She did not know her. But although her face and her eyes were hard, she thought that Theresa had had this undertone in her sentence that could suggest a bit of pity.

/

'Ziva doesn't answer her cell phone', McGee informed Gibbs. 'And at home she isn't either', Tony said. 'It was wrong to send her to that undercover mission', Gibbs said when he said down at his desk and threw the empty paper cup of coffee into the bin. He lost count which number that was. He has had about eight coffees today and he doubted that this was his last one. 'Well, we know a lot more about their organization structure now', McGee said. 'Can you locate her?', Gibbs asked. 'No, her cell phone is either offline or completely destroyed.' 'Do you think they got her?', Tony asked nervously. 'I hope not.'

/

Theresa calmly watched John's man, who was introduced to her as Marc, hitting Ziva. She was tied on the chair. She did not look nervous. She just took the hits and did not say anything. Theresa looked calmly outside but inside she did not feel well. It was not good to see an NCIS agent getting tortured. 'Who do you work for?', John calmly asked. 'Who is your boss?' Ziva did not reply. John nodded toward Marc. He loosened the rope and pushed Ziva to the ground. 'Who do you work for?', John asked again. He stepped nearer to where Ziva lied. Theresa stepped around to have a good view.

/

'Where did you last time see her?' 'When she quitted NCIS yard. She told me that John wanted to talk to her', Tony said when Abby came in. 'Gibbs. I found out that the last incoming call from Ziva's cell phone was from John-' 'I know, Abbs', Gibbs said. 'Oh. Where is Ziva right now?' 'We don't know', McGee said.

/

Theresa watched the blood flowing. Ziva just wore a bra and her jean now and she was bleeding from several deep wounds, some of them were made by a knife. Marc wanted to put his knife again into Ziva's skin but he was stopped by Theresa's hand. 'I think this is enough', she said and took the knife. John looked at her and asked: 'What do you mean?' He stepped in front of her. 'Did they never tell you how to endure watching torture at MI5?' 'MI5?', Ziva moaned. She was seriously bleeding and her whole body hurt. Tears were running down her cheeks. 'Yes, she is a former agent. She used to work for British Intelligence service. You don't do that anymore, Theresa, right?', he asked, not nicely as usual to her. 'No. But they told me to not only use physical but psychological torturing methods', Theresa replied hard. John smiled as he saw Theresa smiling viciously. 'Give me five minutes', she said. 'Okay', he replied and nodded to Marc. They both walked out of the room. Theresa turned around and looked to the crying woman lying on the floor. Theresa kneed down to her.


	4. Liar

Chapter 4

Five minutes were over but John wanted to give Theresa more time. He doubted that she could break the woman but he wanted to be fair. He liked Theresa and her kind of psychopathic way to kill or to torture. He just saw her once torturing a man about a months before. She had broken him within half an hour but the man had been weak. John did not know Theresa that long. She had moved to Washington about two months ago. He did not know much about her past. He knew that she had worked for British MI5, that she went to school and graduated in Great Britain, that she grew up in an orphanage because her parents had set her out on the street when she had been three years old and that she moved on after two years being trained by MI5, to pursue a 'career' in to the United states. She had told him that even before she decided to begin a career as agent she had considered the possibility of changing sides to use what she had learnt against the people who trained her.

/

Then everything went too fast. A thrown smoke-bomb made it impossible to see anything. He threw himself to the ground and closed his eyes. He waited a few seconds and then stood up and took his gun. John looked around. 'NCIS. Hands up', an agent screamed. They were too many. Marc looked at John. He put his weapon down and his hands up. There were three agents. He thought there would come more. But there did not. They could have taken them down. John sighed interiorly. 'Where is she?', a gray-haired agent asked. John nodded to the door behind him. The agent went by and opened the door while the other two agent handcuffed Marc and John. John cursed himself. He was a big wheel in the DC underground and now that he was caught they could link him to uncountable crimes and once he was behind bars someone else would take his position.

/

Ziva looked up. Gibbs entered the room, pointing his gun toward Theresa. 'It's alright, Gibbs. She's on our side', Ziva said. Theresa was helping her to clean her wounds. Theresa had been the one who had called FBI. Fornell then called NCIS so that Theresa couldn't be linked to anything. Her call to FBI marked on her cell phone could have been a call to her mole to ask him if he knew anything about the woman. But Theresa had known and recognized Ziva. She just had to help her.

/

Theresa came home late tonight. Of course she did not tell Ari the truth. She just told him that NCIS intervened because they had sent a mole into the organization.

'Why didn't you tell me before, that Ziva was undercover?', Ari asked. Theresa just looked at him. 'I don't know. I didn't want to confront you with your past', she finally said. Ari looked into her eyes. He could not see any emotions. Her raven-hued eyes were just looking at him. He could not resist. He just loved her. He did not know that she was still working for Intelligence service. He kissed her again. 'I understand you.' 'Do you trust me? I mean, after Ziva and NCIS intervening?' Ari thought about it. If she were an agent she would not ask a question like this. She would not remind him. 'Of course, because I love you, Theresa.' 'I love you, too.'

/

'Does he suspect?', Paul Thomson asked. He was an FBI agent and Theresa's boyfriend. He knew that on her mission, she had to sleep with Ari but he did not care. He understood it. They could not see each other often and he really missed her. As she did, too and so she hoped that her mission would be over soon. 'No, I don't think so. How long do I have to stay here?', she asked. 'Fornell said about at least one more month.' Theresa sighed. Of course, Ari was attractive and so nice but she just wanted to go home and be reunited with her boyfriend and her sister again. 'I've got to hang up. I think Ari is coming', Theresa whispered when she heard a noise on the stairway. Ari entered the bedroom. He saw Theresa lying on the bed and smiled.

/

Ziva was in hospital. She had deep wounds and with x-rays the doctors found out that her right arm was partly fractured and she had to stay in hospital overnight. Tony came in. 'Hey, how do you do?' 'What do I look like?' 'Well, like someone who couldn't use the special effects of the Matrix.' 'Tony, do you always have to refer everything to any movie?' 'Yes, I do have to. Actually you look like-' In exactly this moment he received another tap by Gibbs on the back of his head. 'Thank you, boss', he said and looked at Ziva who smiled at him. 'How are you Ziva?', Gibbs asked. 'I'm fine. I'll get out tomorrow.' 'Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow you should take the day off.' 'Gibbs, I can't.' 'But you will.'

/

'Theresa, can you help me? I found this file hidden somewhere on the side of FBI. It says something about NCIS but I am not certain what it really means. Can you hack into it?', Ari asked and sat down with his laptop next to his girlfriend on the bed. 'Let me have a look', she said and took the laptop. Ari wanted to look how she did it but she turned the laptop away from him. 'My secret', she said and smiled. She did not just use her password that would be too obvious. She really hacked into the FBI website but it was not difficult for her. She knew how to do it and FBI had trained her how to do so.

She read the report. She was astonished how careful Fornell had been. He always had paid so much attention to keeping secrets. He uploaded a copy about Ari Haswari's comeback. She quickly scanned the report. Because of her photographical memory it did not take very long. She could not let Ari read this report. It would reveal that FBI, CIA and NCIS were all three already informed that he was alive. And that he was observed. It did not take a lot to figure out that Theresa must be the mole betraying him. 'How far have you got?', he asked. 'I don't get into it. It's hidden with a double barrier and with several passwords. Even the Pentagon would be proud of this protection', she said scrolling down and reading on. She lied perfectly. Ari trusted her that was his fault. 'I am sorry', she said. 'What about your friend in FBI?', he asked. 'It's four o'clock in the morning. He also has a personal life.' Her 'mole' was Paul who sometimes gave her information, with permission of Fornell, so that Theresa was trusted faster.

'I can ask him tomorrow', she promised and shut off the computer. Until then Paul could have already written a censored version with less information. 'Thank you anyway', he said and kissed her. She put away the laptop and crawled back to bed. 'So, we've got four in the morning and I'm not tired at all. What shall we do?', she asked and opened the draw and took out a condom. Ari smiled and took off his shirt. 'I don't know. Propose something.' Theresa looked at him. He could be such an asshole, so vicious, mean evil and violent. But right now he just looked at her and wanting sex. He did not know that she did not love him but in a kind of indescribable way she was attracted by him. He looked hot, especially for his age, he looked over ten years younger than he actually was. She loved his three-days-beard, his short hair, she loved to touch his neck, to kiss his face and getting deeper as she was right now about to. She kissed his shaven chest and got lower. He loosened her hair gum and put it on the night table. His hands slid through her long, platinum-blonde hair. He helped her getting of her pull-over and her jeans and started to open her bra with his mouth. 'What takes you so long?', Theresa asked. 'Do you know how difficult it is to open a bra with one's mouth?', he said. 'Yeah, and by the way, I'm faster than you.' 'What do you mean?', he said and sat up. He had managed to open her bra right now and he looked at her bare breasts. She had sat up as well and looked at him. 'Nothing', she said. 'I think I'd be faster', she said. 'No, you said you are faster', he looked at her. Did she open women's bras? Was she lesbian? 'Just…forget it', she said. 'No, I want to know', he said confused. 'What is it, Theresa?' She did not know how he would react. Her boyfriend knew it, of course. But she did not know how Ari would have reacted so she had not told him by now. 'I am bisexual', she said and sighed. Ari looked puzzled. He was not able to say anything. She slept with girls? 'I'm, sorry. I should have told you before but I did not know how you would react.' For her it was normal. Of course, just few people knew about her sexual orientation but she did not see anything wrong in it. There was not. Anyone could do what he or she wanted to. Of course, she knew that some religions or nations did not accept it but she did not care. She was self-confident and did not feel any wrong because of it. She had found her orientation and she could handle it and every reaction to it.

She just looked at him. He still did not so anything. 'Ari, I love you', she said. He put a strand of hair out of her face. Then she touched her cheek. It felt so soft. 'I love you, too', she said and kissed her so soft lips. These lips have kissed uncountable girls before, he thought. But it did not matter. 'Ari, can't you say anything more about it?', she asked. She needed a reassurance. He liked her British accent. He had an Israeli accent, he wondered how long it had taken her to lose her German accent because she grew up bilingual but could of course better speak German.

'Well, at least we can now watch my favorite porns together', he smiled. She smiled back. He gently touched her breasts and softly pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her, her cheek, her neck and cuddled his face in her dense hair. He loved her blonde hair. It always smelled like roses. His hands got lower and he touched her waist. He knew she liked that. He finally got lower and put off the last piece of clothes she wore. Now they were both naked and could get started.

/

'What now, Gibbs?', McGee asked. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Ziva was still in hospital and Tony, McGee and their boss were at a new crime scene. 'I mean, Ziva's cover has been blown. She can't go back and we haven't as much information as we actually wanted. FBI is occupying with John, so there's nothing to do for us.' 'That is right. Nothing to do for us. FBI has their mole inside the organization. It's their turn now. We have other things to occupy with', Gibbs said. 'For example?', McGee asked. 'You don't mean that uninteresting marine we have right here?', Tony asked. 'Oh, that dead marine is not that uninteresting as it seems. Concerning that, I remember this one case where-', the rest of Dr. Mallard's story Tony did not listen to. He looked at Gibbs who was kneeing down to the corpse. It was funny. He did not answer, as usual. But something was different. 'Boss', Tony said. Gibbs stood up. 'What?' 'You act strange. You know more. About the organization? What FBI plans?'

'Why do you think I should hold off information?', Gibbs asked not looking at him but at the body. 'I don't know', Tony said, obviously pissed off a bit. 'My gut tells me', he added. Gibbs looked up. 'What do you think?', he turned to McGee. 'Well, err, I…I agree with Tony', McGee answered his boss who raised an eyebrow. Ducky looked at Gibbs. 'You know something, too?', Mr. Palmer asked bringing the body bag.

'Ari's back', Gibbs said.


	5. The plan

Chapter 5

'What?', Mr. Palmer, McGee and Tony said in one mouth. Ducky just sighed and turned back to the body. Gibbs explained what he had got to know by Fornell. The two agents and the two forensic scientists listened to Gibbs. The dead marine was forgotten. 'So you want to tell us, that an Al Qaeda-Hamas terrorist who tricked FBI, Mossad and his own half-sister is still alive after tricking us and making us believe him dead for over seven years after he had faked his death?', Tony said astonished. 'How did he fake his death?', Ducky asked. 'Faked autopsy report', Gibbs said. Ducky remembered that he had not been allowed to do autopsy on the terrorist. He remembered telling Haswari that he couldn't wait to weigh his liver. He never had the chance to. Maybe soon.

/

'I got it', Theresa said. Ari came to the living room table and stared at his laptop screen. 'This is the file you couldn't get into', she explained. Of course it now was a censored one, just telling that they knew that Ari was alive and that NCIS should not search him. Ari sat down next to Theresa and read the file. He did not say anything. He just smiled. When he finished he leaned back. 'So they know that I am still alive. Do you think it was a coincidence they found out?', he asked. 'Yes, they couldn't know anything specific', she answered. This was the truth. She had moved two months ago to Washington because of a new mission. It had been a coincidence that she had run into Ari. She had recognized him at once. She had read a lot about him. She had never thought that he would have trusted her fake story so fast. Of course, it was true that Theresa and her sister had been set out on the street with only three years after being risen up bilingual. In a special school they had been educated very fast and graduated with fourteen years both. Because of their high intelligence British MI5 had gotten curious and started to train the fourteen years old girls. MI5 supported their education and with eighteen years they both had graduated in Bachelor of Science in Physics. That had been this summer. Now, Theresa was still eighteen years old. For her mission, she was twenty.

'Do you like Ziva?', he asked all of sudden. 'What?', she asked surprised, she had been lost in her thoughts. 'Ari, she's your sister!' 'Half-sister', he replied. 'Do you miss her?' 'No. She killed me and she doesn't seem to regret it.' 'Don't you think it is hard to kill one's sibling?' 'She was trained to be hard. As was I.' 'Ari, what are you thinking about?', Theresa did not have a good feeling concerning their talk. 'I think about hurting Gibbs again. But I don't know how, yet.' Ari leaned forward again and closed the laptop. 'Do you want to shoot someone?', Theresa asked. If he planed something like this she had to prevent it in last minute and bring him behind bars. Her cover would have blown then and she could return to her boyfriend. 'I need to remind Gibbs that I am still here. That I still want to kill him.' 'Don't try to kill Gibbs', Theresa advised him. 'The last you who tried this got killed', she reminded him. 'I shot Gibbs in his ball and socket joint, I tried to kill McGee and Abby but I failed both times. Ziva is my sister, but they would never think of me that I would hurt her. Duckey and Mr. Palmer would be a good target, but a special agent's death would hurt Gibbs even more. What about Tony?', he proposed. Theresa stared at the closed laptop. She did not want it to end like this. She actually liked Ari. He was hot, very pretty, nice and just an asshole. But the last thing did not care to her. She was affected by him. Of course she loved Paul but Ari was not such a bad person. 'Theresa, are you listening to me?', he asked. 'Kill Tony', she said and looked into his eyes. His eyes were so kind but also so deadly. She kissed him for very long. He could be so nice. He was far too good and too intelligent for prison. He did not know that she had studied, too. Not that long as Ari who had a doctor title. Theresa thought about it. He was a doctor, a medicine. She could imagine him perfectly in a lab coat vetting someone and treating him nicely. He was so bold and brainy. 'Are you sure?' 'Tony is the first of them who came into Gibbs' team.' 'Killing him will kill Gibbs', Ari said. He smiled.

'Let's do it tonight', he said. Theresa looked at her watch. It was seven pm. She had to inform FBI or NCIS. 'Let's go now.' 'We have to plan it first', she laughed. 'Be a bit more flexible', he said and kissed her.

'Let's kill Tony. Now.'

They both stood up.


	6. L115A3

Chapter 6

It was late night and Tony was still working. Gibbs already went home so only McGee and Tony were left in the office. 'Finished', McGee suddenly said as he saved the last version of his case report. They already caught the murderer of the dead marine and now McGee sent his report to Gibbs who would not open his mail anyway and to director Vance for the archive. McGee grabbed his jacket and his rucksack. 'See you tomorrow', he said and went home. 'See you tomorrow, Probie', Tony said fixating his computer. He still had to finish his report.

Fifteen minutes later he shut off his computer as well. He looked at his watch and then outside. Nine o'clock and dark outside. It rained. Great, now I have to walk though the rain to get to my car, he thought and closed his jacket. He took his rucksack and went to the elevator.

/

Tony left the NCIS headquarters building. He was still on the Navy yard which was secure. Everybody who got in and who got out was recorded and no one without permission could enter Navy yard. Tony walked to his car. It was dark and the lights were already mostly off.

/

Tony got out of his car after he had parked in front of his house. He walked toward his door and searched his keys. Accidentally he let them drop and fast he went down to pick his keys up again. He heard a hiss. Then the noise of bursting glass. He looked around. Nobody to see. He took his keys and ran into his front garden where he hid in a bush. He looked around. No one to see and nothing to hear. Nobody around. He stayed there and searched his cell phone. He looked to the rucksack he had left on the doorstep. For a tiny second he thought he would have left his cell phone in the rucksack but then he felt the metal of it in his jeans pocket. Was still someone out there? Why did he miss him? That was funny. Someone hit the glass but the window has been next to him. Even if he had not kneed down to pick up his key, the attacker would not have shot him. It must have been a sharp shooter. There was no one to see. But why would a sniper miss his target?

/

Ari rode his red-white motorcycle, as usual and Theresa in her black leather suit drove her black motorcycle. They both arrived at their destination, two kilometers away from Tony's house. Theresa had hacked into surveillance cameras of NCIS headquarters and therefore they knew that Tony was not home yet. They went into an empty parking garage and went up to fifth floor, the rooftop. It was already dark. In the darkness you could not be seen but could not see either. An advantage and a disadvantage. Nevertheless, Theresa liked the darkness more. After a time, you got used to it. They went to the little wall, fifty centimeters high, so that no car could drive through and fall down and thirty centimeters wide. Ari put the gun, he had carried, down. It was Theresa's rifle, he had never seen her use that one before. It was a L115A3, Theresa got it from her boss Fornell to test it on her mission. It was a prototype yet and only tested few times. This task was perfect for it. Without Ari she had just gotten it by Paul. She had told Ari that she needed to get a gun from her friend of FBI. The round would be recognized by FBI and they would have known who 'had stolen' the gun. Of course Fornell had told her to take this gun but Ari did not know.

Theresa had no intention in killing Tony. She wanted to save his life.

Fornell told her that she should try not to blow her cover but also not to risk Tony's death.

The built up the gun and Ari focused the target. 'Ari?', Theresa asked.

Ari looked up. He was ready to shoot and already slackened the gun. 'What's up?', he asked. She kneed down to him and came closer to his face with hers. 'Give me a chance', she said. He smiled. Their faces touched and Ari breathed deeply. They kissed deeply and for a very long time. With his hands he touched her boobs in the leather jacket. He liked her wearing black. 'If I don't get him you can try afterward', she said smiling and put her face down and looked aside. He hid his face in her hair. It smelled like roses, like always. He gently bit her neck, kissed her neck and got lower, then higher again, kissed her chin and her mouth, still softly touching her breasts. 'Okay', he said. 'You got one shot. But then you have to let me fast to the gun before he is able to hide', he smiled. They will get him anyway.

Theresa lowered down before the gun and focused the target. She saw Tony getting out of his car. Perfect timing. She wanted to give him a warning. Of course, she could shoot him from that range. She was a well-trained sniper and two kilometers were a long distance but with the right rifle no problem anymore. She pulled the trigger. Just moving a finger half an inch could erase someone's life. That was so easy. These days killing was made so easy. Most people never thought about psychological consequences, just physical death. Within the years, Theresa has gotten colder in her soul and was able to kill someone without hesitating and without regretting. But she still had feelings. She hit the window. She saw Tony searching a shelter in the bush. 'Didn't get him', she said and looked up. She moved aside fast and stood up. Ari took the gun and focused. 'He's hiding behind the bush in the front garden', Theresa said. Ari found him. He saw him moving in the bush.

/

Tony did not feel safe at all. It was not a safe hiding place. He found his cell phone and disabled the key lock. He did not know what to do. He called Gibbs.

/

Ari saw light. It seemed like Tony tried to call someone with his cell phone. The display light showed exactly where he hid. Ari smiled.


	7. Trust

Chapter 7

Ari smiled. Then he heard a click. He looked up. Theresa was standing right next to him and pointed her gun right to his head. He stood up and she followed him with her pistol and pointed it directly at his chest, ten centimeters away from it. They stood close to each other, just thirty centimeters away. 'Why?', he asked. 'I am sorry', she said, in her typical British, so sweet accent. 'No, you are not. Or you wouldn't do this', he said, still a bit confused. Was she an agent?

'Who are you working for?', he asked. 'Still MI5? You never quit?' 'No', she answered, telling the truth. 'I am working for FBI now.' She sighed. Now it was time to tell the truth. She did not have to, but she wanted to. 'My actual mission was to infiltrate John's little underground organization but then I met you. And I recognized you. Fornell let my target get changed. To you.' She was looking at him, with her black eyes that were not showing any emotion. Ari really thought he would have loved her. She was so beautiful. He heard steps. Suddenly Theresa stepped forward and pushed her gun in his head. 'Take me as hostage and escape', she hissed. Ari was so surprised that he actually did what she said.

/

Gibbs had received the phone call of Fornell twenty minutes ago. He left his cell phone at home and ran to his car. He wanted to do this alone. He had to get Ari, this time. He ran upstairs taking two steps at the same time. He opened the door to the roof of the parking garage. He pulled his weapon and pointed it toward Ari. He was holding the FBI undercover agent in his arms and pointed with a gun to her head. Gibbs saw Theresa's gun lying to meters away from her. 'Let her go, you bastard', he screamed and came nearer. 'She's my life assurance, Jethro', Ari cried back. 'It's a thing between us', Gibbs got a bit nervous but he did not show it. She was a federal agent and he had found out. He saw no reason why Ari should not kill her. 'Step away from the stairway', Ari said. Gibbs did not move. 'I don't want to kill her', Ari said and lay down his head on Theresa's head. He was much taller than her, he was one meter and eighty-eight centimeters tall, she just one meter and seventy-five centimeters which was tall for a woman in her age. With his free hand he ran through her blonde hair. 'You don't want such a young, brilliant and nice agent to die when her life hasn't even started yet', Ari said.

Gibbs moved aside, still pointing his gun at Ari. He could not risk a shot because he could still hit Theresa. 'Thank you', Ari said and smilingly he went by. Before he turned to the stairs, he said: 'Would you please put your gun to the floor?' Gibbs did as he was told. He hated Ari. He wanted to shoot him right now. Ari can never know, how much I condemn him, Gibbs thought. Ari smiled at him. He was such a bastard, Kate has been right. But Gibbs could never understand why she has been so affected by him. He was just a violent and brutal terrorist, so much hatred in his eyes. His eyes were so cold. Ari kicked Gibbs' gun away. He should not have come alone. He saw him walking away with Theresa. He waited upstairs. When they were out of his view, he ran as fast as he could the car-way down to the first floor, of course carrying his gun again.

/

Tony tried to call Gibbs. He did not answer his phone. Typical, Tony thought. He bet that Gibbs drowned his cell phone again. He looked around. He sat still in the earth in an itching bush in his front garden. He stood up. He went in front of his front door. Nobody shot him. The sniper must have already gone away. Tony looked at his window. It was broken and pieces of glass were shattered in a one meter circle. He sighed. He opened his door and looked at his cell phone again. Time to call someone. He dialed McGee's number.

/

Gibbs arrived in the first floor. He gasped. He had run so fast. But there was nothing to see. He heard a motor. He ran outside and saw a red and white motorcycle driving away in the night. Theresa just stood there and watched. Gibbs ran to her. 'Everything okay?', he asked her. She nodded. 'I am so sorry', she said. 'I could have prevented this. But he was so fast and then pointed his gun toward me', she lied in her soft voice. Gibbs hugged her.


	8. Why?

Chapter 8

Paul sighed. He had just finished the report about Theresa's mission. The mission had not ended by now. Fornell hoped that Ari would not tell along that she had been an agent. Theresa still worked in John's former underground organization. She helped leading it now and she helped FBI to gather more information. She hoped that she could return to her boyfriend soon. She wanted to go home.

/

Gibbs sat on the table. There was no boat in his cellar anymore so it looked bigger than before. He held his gun in his hands. He looked up. In front of him he had hung a paper with a picture on it. Dr. Ari Haswari's face smiling at him when he had shot the camera. It was a picture of the first video sequence. The first time, Gibbs had seen him. He hated him and he would get him. Whatever it would take. He pointed his gun at the picture and shot two times. His left and his right eye.

/

Ari was supposed to be lucky. He escaped from Gibbs once more and showed them that he was still alive. But he was not lucky. He was walking along bridge over the river and watched the sun disappearing behind the horizon. He missed Theresa. He had loved her. And she had betrayed him. He thought about it. She must have at least liked him, too. She gave him a possibility to flee.

Why?


	9. Go ahead

Chapter 9

A month went by and Theresa did not hear anything of Ari again. She did not feel bad of covering him or lying to anybody. Of course, her boyfriend knew the truth. He understood her. He loved her. Theresa still worked for this little organization now led by James Watson; she continued her work as a contract killer. A month and both of them have become closer. Theresa did not feel anything toward him. He was not like Ari, not that kind, not that smart, not that nice, but he was crueler and more violent.

Theresa lay in bad and looked outside the window. She watched the stars. She liked the view, space was infinite, the final frontier. She turned around and saw James sleeping. She imagined her stabbing him. It would be easy. She could overtake the organization. There were a few people who did not get along with James. Theresa completely understood this, he ran it differently than John. Theresa silently sighed. He was sleeping, sleeping was weak. Theresa finally stood up and walked to the window. She gazed at the stars. She wished she could be at home, with her boyfriend, with her sister. She missed her sister and hoped she could soon see her again.

Theresa did not kill him that night. She did not kill him the following night either. They had sex together and James thought that Theresa would love him. But Theresa just thought about her boyfriend and about Ari.

Two weeks later, there was another crime scene, as usual. A dead marine killed at home. Tony, Ziva and McGee arrived lately. Gibbs was already there. Tony started to make photos while Ducky and Mr. Palmer started occupying with the dead body which lay in the kitchen. McGee and Gibbs sat in the living room opposite to the marine's wife. She sobbed and cried. 'Do you have any idea who wanted your husband dead?', McGee asked. 'There were a lot', she said. 'He was occupying with a group of young marines who made problems in the past. Some of them were very difficult.' The woman was a marine, too. 'So, you think one of them would have killed him?', McGee asked. Gibbs was unusually quiet. The woman nodded. 'Some of them hated him. Threatened him. Some of them were kicked out of the marine troop. They are difficult kids.' 'So you have been married to your man for…?', McGee asked. He wondered why Gibbs did not say anything. 'Twenty years', she replied. 'Do you have children?', he asked. She breathed heavily. Finally she said: 'Yes. Two sons, eighteen and nineteen.' She remained silent for a while. 'And two girls. But…I set them out on the street when they were three. I don't know…We had no money…I'm so sorry…', she lost her voice and cried again. McGee looked at her. 'Do you have contact to them?', he asked. 'No. Never saw them again. They must be sixteen by now.' 'So you and your husband have four children?' 'The two boys are in Afghanistan now. They are his sons. I am not sure about the girls', she said slowly. She looked at Gibbs. McGee looked at Gibbs, too.

'Boss?', he asked. 'You did not tell me you were married', Gibbs finally told the woman. She did not reply. 'Are the two girls from me?', he asked her. She did not say anything. 'I did a pregnancy test the following day', she said. 'It was positive. I think the twins are from you.'

'No match until yet', Abby said when Gibbs entered her lab. 'Neither in the dead marine case nor in the alive marine case, well former marine.' 'Abbs', Gibbs said and put a Caf-Pow in front of her on the table. 'I matched the bullet. It was this gun', she put the picture of a gun on the screen. 'And such a gun is possessed by Marine Phil Pans, one of the marines that Joe Palmer used to train.' Joe Palmer was the dead marine and Maria Palmer was the wife who betrayed him with Gibbs. 'Thanks, Abbs', he said and wanted to go when the ringing noise of a found match sounded. 'Found something', Abby said. She put two pictures on the big plasma screen. Gibbs got nearer to the TV. 'Verena and Lucy Palmer', Abby read. Two young black-haired girls appeared on the screen. 'Where did you find them?', he asked. 'FBI data bank.' 'Why are they in there? Got problems?' 'No, there is nothing about them. Just their names, their age, 16 and their nationality, German.' Gibbs went off. He knew the faces. At least one of them he had seen before. And he knew where.

It was late night. Theresa was sad. James and her had carried on their relationship. She hated him. First, it has been okay. They had kissed, they had sex. Sex with him was boring. Then he said she would have gotten too bad for her. He started to hit her after sex, saying she was too bad for him. He started to hit her before sex. He started to beat her when he was bored. He once knocked her out without any reason. One time she had ended up in hospital with a partial bone fracture of her clavicle. Her boyfriend could not do anything. Fornell forbid her meeting him because it would be too risky during her mission. Theresa had enough. She got permission from Fornell now. She was going to do it.

Theresa and James stood at the steel banister and looked down at the river. In the past few weeks James has let a few marines killed and became a thorn in Gibbs' eye. They hated each other. It was night and there was barely light. 'Let's go', James said and turned around. Theresa positioned herself in front of him. 'Let us stay a bit', she smiled. He kissed her. 'Let's go home and have sex', he said. He wanted to step forwards. She stopped him. 'I want to tell you something', she said. 'Go on.' 'Well, I do hate you', she expected an emotion of him. He blinked. A sign of getting confused. 'I am not who you think I am', she continued. 'I am working for Federal Bureau of Intelligence', she said and stabbed her knife deeply in his belly. It was easy to do so, there were no bones. She looked into his face. It got the emotions of fear, surprise and shock all at once. He stared at her. He did not believe this. 'You are a completely selfish, cruel, violent and annoying and idiotic asshole and I am just relieving the world from a plague like you', she smiled. 'Good-bye', she said and pulled the knife, she had about ten centimeters in his flesh, out of his body. The wound bled heavily. The blood dripped from her knife. She stripped it off of his clothes and when it was clean again, she put it back into her leather jacket. 'I completely disrespect you, you son of a bitch', she said and watched him slowly falling down to the floor. 'Theresa', he murmured. 'That is not even my real name', she said. No murder felt good. No murder was justified. But somehow it relieved her. Now she could take over his organization and give every single information to Fornell. She hoped he would move fast and not let her carry on that position for a long time.

Theresa did not know that she has been watched killing James Watson, the leader of the underworld organization which organized and controlled nearly every illegal business in and around Washington DC. The man who had watched her drove away on his black motorcycle. He wore a black leather trousers, a yellow leather jacket and a yellow helmet. He loved Theresa.


	10. Shoot the halfbrother

Chapter 10

Theresa stepped out of the car and locked it. She walked to her house. She had already spoken to Fornell to tell him she had done what she was told and she had spoken to Bob Sherwen who had hated James as well and who completely supported Theresa. His occupations were the finances and the clients and that everything in DC underworld stayed where it was. He was a kind of second head to the organization, Theresa was first now.

Theresa wanted to unlock her door but it was already open. She went in. She did not pull her gun as she was taught to but somehow she was careless this time. She turned on lights and walked to the living room. A man sat on the couch. He looked at her. 'You haven't pulled your gun out', he said. 'That was careless.' 'I know', she said and sat down opposite to him. 'Why are you here?', she asked. 'Where have you been', he asked. 'I killed James.' After a while she added: 'Fornell told me to.' 'Part of your mission?' 'Yes, now I am in charge of his organization.' Gibbs thought for a while. 'It's your turn. Why are you here?', she asked friendly. She was not angry at all although he had broken into her house. Gibbs pulled out an envelope and opened it. He took out a single piece of paper and handed it to Theresa. She looked at it. She was unable to say anything. It was the result of a DNA test. She has just found her biological father. She could not say anything. She had known of course that the marine Maria Palmer had been her mother. She had known this because of a DNA test ten years ago when she had entered Federal witness protection. She never had been allowed by Fornell to meet her mum or even tell her that she existed. On the other hand she had never wanted to. He mother did not want her or her sister. She had always thought that her husband, who had died two days ago, was her father. But she had been wrong. Gibbs was her father. Why? How was this possible. She knew that Mrs. Palmer was married to her husband for twenty years. Did she betray him? With Gibbs? 'You…', she tried to say something but could not finish her sentence. Gibbs nodded. Theresa went over to him and sat down next to him. They hugged. 'I didn't know', Gibbs whispered. 'I did not know that she was pregnant. I did not know that she was married. I'm so sorry.' 'No, I'm glad. It was nothing your fault. I knew that she was my mum because of a DNA test. She doesn't know about me. My sister and I, we never contacted her. We did not want and even if, Fornell forbid us to.' 'Why?' She thought for a while. 'Fornell will kill me when I tell you', she said and explained shortly: 'Federal Witness program.' 'I thought your name was changed because of the mission?', Gibbs asked. Theresa slightly shook her head. 'When my sis and I were six we witnessed a murder. We could escape and since that we live with a new identity. FBI took the chance to make spies out of us although we're actually too young to work for FBI. That's an advantage because adults never suspect kids spying on them.' 'You're just sixteen', Gibbs said. 'Did you know that you have two half-brothers?', he asked. 'What?', she asked. 'No, I did not.'

Gibbs showed her two pictures. 'You and your sister are identical twins', he said. 'Yes, she lives a bit outside DC working for FBI.' 'You miss her?' 'Of course, I'd really like to finish this mission to return home', she sighed. They hugged again. Theresa had had no family except for her sister, now she has found her father. Gibbs had lost his family, his wife and his daughter, now he has found out about two identical twin daughters. They were both happy to have found their family.

Ziva, McGee and Tony already were investigating when Gibbs arrived at the crime scene. It was early morning and he had spent the whole rest of the night talking to Theresa. They had a lot to talk about, catching up the past sixteen years. 'That's suspicious', McGee said when he looked under the car which had went astray and now the dead marine driver was dead on his seat. 'Here's a bomb', he said and got closer. 'Then get away from it, probie. We don't want to gather you and sent you in a plastic bag to Ducky', Tony said. 'It's linked to the luggage trunk', McGee said. 'Do I have a déjà-vu?', Tony asked. 'Why?', Ziva asked. 'The last time we had the same scene and exactly here where we are now, was when Ari had returned to Washington to kill Kate', Tony explained. 'He did not tell you about the explosive device?', McGee asked Ziva. 'He did not plant it', Gibbs said still examining the dead marine. 'He told me. If it was him, we'd be dead already. The device isn't exploded yet. He doesn't want us dead. He wants to send us a message.' 'That he is back?', Ziva asked. 'Perhaps', Gibbs said looking at her. 'He isn't my brother anymore', Ziva explained loudly to all of them. 'We are biologically related but he doesn't mean anything to me anymore. For me, I killed him seven years ago.' Nobody answered.

Time passed and they solved several murders. They did not only gain new criminals but also a new team member. Her name was Valentina Riddle (neither McGee, Tony nor Ziva got the idea to ask if she was related with Theresa Riddle so they did not know that they were sister and because Theresa had platinum blonde hair color they did not recognize the similarity). Valentina was eighteen years old, officially and was great accepted by the team, Abby, Ducky and Mr. Palmer. She was a very good agent and Gibbs accepted that she was sent by Fornell. He did not know specific details but it had to do with Theresa's Undercovermission. Valentina had the order to give her sister certain information only an agent could access so that Theresa could gain more and more trust of the big wheels in the underground she had to deal with. Gibbs accepted it. He was persuaded by his old friend Tobias. The team did not know that Gibbs was Valentina's father and the two did not tell. Gibbs treated her like every other federal agent of his team, including taps.

Exactly two weeks later they had a very difficult case to solve. They suspected several marines to smuggle drugs from Mexico to the United States. It was late night when they visited the Navy ship again. 'You have new suspects?', the Navy Commander asked. Gibbs approved. They stopped in front of the recreation room on deck C. 'Here we are', the Navy Commander said. 'All of your suspects I told to come in here. I am in my office', he added and stepped aside. Gibbs entered the room. Tony, McGee, Ziva and the newest member of the team, Valentina, followed him. She saw her brother at once. Of course, he did not recognize her, he have not seen her for thirteen years because neither Valentina nor Theresa have wanted to contact their mother or their brothers. They have not wanted them thirteen years ago, so why now?

Gibbs started to talk: 'We know that at least one of you is involved in the drug investigation of us. You help the Mexican Renoza cartel to smuggle drugs from Mexico over the border into the United States. We think that at least two of you are doing so. Do you want us to figure out who by our own because then the time in prison will be doubled.' Gibbs looked into the room. There were sitting about ten marines. 'Come on guys', Tony said. 'At least one of you must know something.'

Not even a blink of an eye passed and one marine got up, overran a surprised Ziva who cursed herself, took her gun and ran out of the room. Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Valentina ran after Valentina's half-brother. 'Stay here and look out', Gibbs ordered Ziva. Gibbs ran out. He looked around at the next corner. He saw Tony disappearing at another corner left from him, together with Valentina and McGee running to the right. They had lost Valentina's half-brother, whose name was Alan, by the way. Gibbs came to the upper deck. He ran out of the door and felt a hard hit. He fell to the ground and saw Alan taking his gun and running away. Gibbs ran after him. Alan turned around and pointed Ziva's gun toward him. 'Stop', he screamed. He saw Tony arriving behind Alan. Alan turned. 'Go here', he screamed to Tony and signaled him to plant himself next to Gibbs. 'Sorry, boss. He disarmed me from behind. Like you', Tony murmured. McGee arrived only a few seconds later. 'You, there, too', Alan shouted and McGee went over to the other two. 'Let me guess, he disarmed you, too, probie', Tony said. 'Shut up, Tony', McGee said. Alan walked toward them. 'It was me', he screamed. He did not see his half-sister behind him. She pointed her gun at him. He had not found her to disarm her, too. She walked next to him, into his sight and held two meters distance. 'Drop the gun', he said. He looked at her smiling. He did not know. He pointed the gun at her. 'I'm sorry, but I won't. I kill you and I will go. And you will never see me again.' He walked backwards to the guard rail. 'Don't move', Valentina shouted. 'But first', he said, 'I will kill them', he screamed out loudly and quickly moved his gun toward the three disarmed agents.

Ziva heard a shot. Without thinking and with disobeying Gibbs' clear orders she ran up to the upper deck. It was cold out there and windy. It was dark but the lights enlightened the scene. She saw McGee and Tony kneeing over a dead body. She looked around and saw Gibbs kneeing at a sitting body. Ziva walked to the two agents. He looked at Alan's body. He was dead. 'What happened?', she asked. 'He tried to shoot us. Valentina had to take him off', Tony explained. 'She saved our lives', McGee said. 'She doesn't seem this happy', Ziva said looking up to Gibbs and Valentina. 'Perhaps her first killing', Tony suggested. They did not know that Valentina had just shot her half-brother. She has just done, what Ziva had done seven years ago, only with the difference that her half-brother would never return again.

It was one day later and they all sat at their desks working. Valentina was just finishing her report. A man came out of the elevator. He was nineteen and his name was Eric. He had had a call from director Vance yesterday who told him about the situation. He stopped between Tony's and Ziva's desk. They all looked up. 'Where's the bitch who killed my brother?', he asked angrily. 'Hey', Gibbs said and stood up. 'No, you're just the man who fucked my mother', Eric said aggressively. 'I killed him', Valentina said lowly and stood up. Eric went over to Valentina's desk which was placed next to Gibbs' desk and next to the plasma screen. He wanted to grab her but Gibbs pulled him back. 'Don't touch her', he said warningly. 'Your brother was involved in a drug investigation and ran away. We take along that he is guilty of drug smuggling', Gibbs said and pushed Eric back.

'No, he is not guilty', Eric said loudly. 'He was undercover for CIA', he said and looked at Valentina whose eyes got wider. She sat down again, she was shocked. Tony, Ziva and McGee stared at Eric. Two other man appeared. 'CIA', one of them said and showed his badge and his identity card. 'See, you fucking bitch', Eric shouted to Valentina. 'That's what you get when you shoot a CIA agent in an undercover mission. He was my brother!' One of the CIA man stepped forward. 'Valentina Riddle?', he asked. She nodded slowly. 'We are here to arrest you because of the murder on Alan Palmer.' He pulled out his handcuffs. 'I already spoke to director Vance', the man added to Gibbs. Gibbs looked up. Vance stood there and watched the scene. Gibbs hated him. 'I am taking Valentina in for questioning', the man continued. 'You can't', Tony said. 'You can only force not-Americans to interrogation.' 'We know', the man said and with a look at Gibbs he and the other CIA agent took her to the elevator. 'What did this mean?', Ziva asked. 'That means they know', Gibbs murmured to himself. He knew Valentina was not American, but native German, as her mother. In her new passport where she was Valentina and not Verena she was American so that she could have started working for NCIS. Gibbs got up again. He needed a calm place to call Fornell. He was able to get her out of this. 'When he was undercover, why did he try to shoot us?', McGee asked. 'There was nobody there, he could have just told us', he added. 'I don't know', Tony said and turned back to his computer. That was curious.


	11. Second chance

Chapter 11

Valentina waited. She was in an interrogation room and she was not nervous. She knew that Fornell could pull her out. But she did not know how long it would take. A man came in and sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. He carried a file and opened it. 'Verena Palmer', he said. 'Now you are Valentina Riddle.' 'I know my story myself', she said sharply. She was not impressed by anything CIA did. He used an interrogation method, she knew it. She was an agent herself. She knew how it worked. 'Great', he said and closed the file. 'There is something in there that has not been added yet', he said. 'Alan Palmer was your half-brother. Eric Palmer is your half-brother.' He made a pause. 'You killed your own half-brother. You know that. How did it feel?' She did not react, she did not show any emotion. That was what she was trained for. To stay hard, unbreakable. Life is tough, she thought. He did not reach her.

'How did it feel to kill your brother?' 'Half-brother', she said coldly. 'However, someone so close related to you. Someone you barely knew and you will never get to know. He was one of our best agents. You killed him. Tell me, have you wanted this?' She was confused. Why should she have wanted the death of her own half-brother? She did not show him her confusion. She did not show him anything, she kept silence. 'Did you hate him? For what your mother did to you? She never wanted you. You are a murderer. Murderer of your own brother. Was it hatred that brought you so far to kill your own brother? Because he grew up with mummy and daddy?', the CIA agent did not get loud, he was trained very well to break a man. Unfortunately Valentina's file was incomplete and did not reveal that she was at least as well trained as him. She did not answer.

Gibbs cursed himself. He had found his daughter and lost her again. He could not believe in such a misfortune. Fornell had been there and now he was already on the way to CIA headquarters where Valentina was kept for interrogation. Gibbs did research on Alan. He could not find anything. He could not even access his mission file. He had to get more information and there was only one way to get it: From the other side. If CIA did not want to corporate he had to ask the Reynosa cartel Alan was undercover in. He stood up. 'Where do you go, boss?', McGee asked. 'I'm going to proof that Valentina was right', he said and walked to the elevator. Somehow his gut instinct told him that Alan was not as innocent as it looked like. Perhaps Valentina had not shot such a wonderful CIA agent. He also saw no reason why Paloma Reynosa should tell him. But he had no choice. He had to make a deal with the devil.

Theresa locked her motorcycle and took off helmet and gloves. She walked to the front door of the house. It was not locked. She opened the door, put gloves and helmet on the cupboard left to her and this time she pulled her weapon. She silently closed the door behind her. She put on the lights in the living room and walked in. A man was sitting on the couch. She pointed her gun at him. He looked up. Theresa came nearer. He carried a gun as well, turned it in his hands. 'You betrayed me', Ari said. Theresa sat down opposite to him. The table was between them. She lowered her gun and Ari pointed his toward her. She looked at him. She is so beautiful, Ari thought. Unfortunately, she has a girlfriend.

'Do you want to kill a federal agent?', she asked. He smiled at her. 'Why didn't you tell them I was a cop?', she asked. 'Why should I?', Ari asked back. 'If I did you would be either killed by them by now or taken into protection program by FBI. Oh, wait a moment…you already _are _in protection program', he said. She did not reply. 'What do you want from me, Ari?', she asked. 'You let me go and I did not betray you', he answered. 'Well-balanced', she said. He smiled shortly again and lowered his gun, too. He put it on the table. Theresa did so, too. 'Why?', he asked. She did not answer. 'I loved you', he said, looking into her eyes and trying to see any emotion. He could not. His sentence was a lie. He still loved her. She was so pretty, so kind, so nice. He had to think of her so often in the past weeks. It was so weak of him to have fallen in love with an agent. It would not have happened at his time at Mossad. Caitlin had made him weak and she had shown him that he still had feelings. Therefore he had to kill her. She had shown him how weak he was. He had thought by killing her he would kill his own feelings, too. Theresa had shown him, that he has been wrong. 'And I never loved you', she said sharply. 'Are you sure?', he asked. He did not reveal any emotions either. She did not answer. Like Caitlin, he thought. Little, sweet Caitlin. 'You remind me on Caitlin', he said after a while. 'Are you going to shoot me, too?', she asked, in kind of a nice way. Ari wondered if she ever could get angry. She was so calm and self-disciplined. He admired her for that, but she was weak, too. He knew she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she loved and would never betray. Could he break her? Get her so far to doubt her own feelings?

He decided. He stood up and walked around the table to her. He sat down just in front of her, put his knees on the couch and slightly sat down on her legs. He was taller than she was and she looked up to him. His face came closer to hers. She did not push him away. 'I will never shoot you', he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and put his face right back in front of hers. 'I cannot trust you', she said in a low voice. 'I know', he said. Their faces nearly touched. 'And I can't trust you either', he whispered, put his mouth even closer to hers. 'I already covered you once. What are you asking for?', she questioned. 'A chance', he said. 'A chance to proof you that I am not who you think I am. I am not that evil ex-Mossad, that violent ex-Hamas or that cruel ex-Al Quaeda terrorist anymore. I do have feelings.' 'Show me', she said, directly looking into his dark brown eyes. He kissed her, gently, slowly, far too long. It felt so good, for both of them. They stopped. They looked in each others' eyes. 'That is wrong', she said. 'I know. But do you always do everything right?', he asked. She gently laughed. Then she started to unbutton his shirt. He laughed and put his forehead against her. They both breathed heavily. She put his shirt off and threw it away. Her hands glided around his neck. She started kissing his neck, touched his chest, getting lower. 'What are we doing?', Ari asked. 'I don't know', she said. 'But let's do it before we find out.' He took her pullover and pulled it over her head. Now her hair was electrically charged. He tried to straighten it. It did not work. She laughed. She started opening his trousers. He stood up, put it off and sat down again, this time next to her. He helped her getting out of her jeans as well. He was only in underpants now. He gently pushed her to the couch and turned her so that he could see her back. He started to open her bra with her mouth. 'I think we discussed this before', she said. He managed to open it and kissed her back. She turned around again and threw the bra away. He now lay on her, he was a bit too large for the couch. They did not care. He gently touched her breasts, licked them. They both stripped off their underpants. Theresa turned around to get her trousers. She picked up a condom from her jeans pocket. 'Do you always have one of them with you?', he asked when she turned back to him. 'It's just for the terrorists I betrayed and who come back.' 'Happens to you often?' 'Yeah, but usually they want to kill me', she said and opened the package. He took it and put it on. She smiled and pulled his neck down to her. They started kissing again, wildly.

Valentina still was in interrogation room. She waited. Nobody else was there. Suddenly the door banged open and Fornell came in. 'Wanna get out?', he asked. She stood up and hurried toward him. 'What happened?', she asked. 'We promised to keep an eye on you', Fornell said. 'That means you can got to NCIS yard now but you are not allowed to leave the yard without someone from FBI. This someone will be Dean.' Dean was her boyfriend. 'You are not out of this yet and they want you to be punished for killing their agent. They think you were personally motivated', he said while they walked out of the building. 'I am not. I regret killing my brother', she said angrily. 'I know. I believe you. You had no choice. There was a surveillance camera on the ship. It filmed the scene and I watched it. Just after I saw you shooting him, the video disappeared from the computer. It was deleted from somewhere else. I can't find a copy.' 'What?', she asked and stopped. He stopped, too. 'Someone wants you to be found guilty for killing him.' 'Why did he want to shoot them anyway? He could have just told me he was an agent?' 'Someone must have been watching this video from the surveillance camera and he knew it.' Fornell waited a moment and continued. 'We think Paloma Reynosa knew he was an agent and bought him. When they had arrested him, they would have found out. By now, Paloma Reynosa must have already covered all tracks. We somehow have to proof that he was on their side and that you were right with shooting him. Let's go', he said and they walked out of the CIA building.

Three hours later Gibbs arrived at the airport in Mexico. He was not surprised that he was expected there. A man stepped out of a police car. It was Alejandro Rivera. He looked at him. Gibbs walked toward him. 'Great to see you again', Alejandro said. 'You could have called.' 'Obviously it wasn't necessary. You are well informed', Gibbs said. 'Would you please follow me?', Alejandro said and let him step into the car. 'My sister wants to talk to you.' 'As I expected', Gibbs murmured and stepped into the car. He never looked forward to it. Why didn't he let her die when he had the chance to. He had told Ziva to call the ambulance. It was his fault Paloma was still alive.


	12. Thinking fast

Chapter 12

Theresa woke up. It was eight o'clock in the morning. She was the sun in the sky through the window. She was in her bed. She looked to her left. Ari was still sleeping, also in her bed. Right next to her. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She just looked at him, for a very long time. She smiled and kissed him on his mouth. He woke up, she stopped kissing. He started kissing again. They stopped. She wanted to say something but he put his pointer finger to her mouth and signalized her not to say anything. 'You want to say that yesterday night was a mistake', he said calmly. 'And that nothing like that will ever happen again.' He smiled at her and put his hand down. She took his hand: 'Actually I wanted to say that it was such a wonderful night and I wanted to thank you.' She smiled at him and kissed him again. He turned around so that he now lay above her. 'And what shall we do now?', he asked. 'I don't know', she answered. 'You are searched in the whole country and I am a federal agent in an undercover mission.' She kissed him. They still were both naked. 'I could get part of your mission again', he said. 'I started working for Al Qaeda again', he said. 'They sent me back to DC. That is why I am here.' 'The only reason?' 'No.' 'What is your mission here?', she asked. 'You're an agent', Ari laughed. 'I can't tell you.' She pushed him away and sat up. He sat in front of her, still in bed. 'Either you tell me or I will tell FBI.' He laughed. She continued: 'When you tell me, I can help you. You can't plan an Al Qaeda attack or whatever when you have no one in DC underground to help you and explain how things work down here. I now control everything.' 'I know. I saw you killing him', he shortly replied. 'What will you tell Fornell?' 'The plan of Al Qaeda. They will cross it and make it look as it went accidentally wrong. When you help FBI you will get either a new identity or the chance to get out of USA. I know you can't leave the country.' 'I did not want to.' 'Don't lie to me, Ari', she said. 'You're right. I want protection.' 'Maybe I can get you under federal witness protection if I put in a good word for you. I can't promise. But don't try to lie. Not to me.' 'I know, you always know the truth.' 'Or I can find out', she smiled viciously. 'What does Al Qaeda plan?', she asked. 'A second eleven September', Ari said. 'Here in Washington', he added.

Gibbs entered the big house of Paloma Reynosa. Alejandro led him to the terrace with view on the sea. Paloma already waited for him. Gibbs sat down. 'Special Agent Gibbs', she said. 'What a pleasure to meet you again.' Alejandro went away. 'You found out very quickly that I came here', Gibbs said. 'That is right. I coincidentally found out that you had booked a flight. Unfortunately I don't know why. Perhaps you want to tell me.' 'Alan Palmer', Gibbs said. He wanted to see her reaction. 'Yes', she said and wanted him to carry on. 'He's dead. One of my special agents shot him.' 'So you found out that he was the mole in CIA. That he actually worked for me, that he was a double spy', Paloma said smilingly. That was more than Gibbs had expected to hear. He was surprised. 'Why?', he simply asked. 'I needed someone to control my deliveries to the states. A corrupt CIA agent who worked undercover was just perfect for me', she still smiled. 'Why are you here?', she asked. 'Just wanted to visit you', he said and stood up. 'What makes you think that I leave you go so easily?', she asked looking up to him. 'The knowledge that if I don't return to the States until sundown, FBI is going to look after me. And they know where.' 'On the grounds of the water?' 'In Mexico, at your house. You can't buy over everyone, not in the USA', he said and walked away. 'I can find my way out. Thanks.' Paloma did not go after him. Alejandro came in. 'Do you really want him to walk away like this?', he asked surprised. 'Send some killers after him', she answered. He smiled at his sister.

It was early that morning. It was strange that Gibbs was not at work yet. The four team members worried about him. The postman just delivered a little brown package for Tony. 'What's that?', he asked and McGee, Ziva and Valentina gathered around him. 'No return address', Ziva said. Tony opened the package. There was a little chip in there. He picked it up and examined it. 'Put it in the computer', McGee said and one minute later they were listening to the conversation between Gibbs and Paloma Reynosa. Unfortunately, there was still no sign of Gibbs yet.

Gibbs hid in the forest. It was a dry, Mexican forest. He knew that Paloma's men were after him and he used his skills to be a ghost. He did not leave any trace behind. He walked through the far to dry forest. He knew he was about fifty kilometers from the border and he could not walk the whole way. He had to wait. He looked around. He did not see anybody. He just hoped. He still had his cell phone on and this was careless. He could be easily located by Paloma. But also by McGee. And this was exactly what McGeek was doing right at this moment. 'Ah, Mexico', he said. 'Tell us something we don't know, Probie', Tony said staring at the computer screen. 'Forest, about fifty kilometers from the border. Shouldn't we call him?' Ziva already dialed the number. 'Hey, I could need help', Gibbs said. He did not say anything else. 'Try to get near to the airport', Ziva said. 'How fast can you book a flight to Mexico?', she asked McGee. 'Already doing so', he answered.


	13. The heart is not enough

Chapter 13

'Tell me, now', Theresa said. 'I think we…', Ari tried to win time. Theresa kissed him. 'Now', she said. Yes, she could get angry, Ari now found out. 'I never thought you could get angry. You're so self-disciplined', he said surprised. 'You don't want to get my dark side', she said. Her eyes scared him a bit. 'I thought I'd already know it', he said. She just smiled. He gently pushed her down to the bed. He kissed her. A few years ago there was a terrorist group. It is no importance which one, there are so many. However, they wanted to kill all schoolchildren in London.' 'The invisible sword', Theresa said. 'You know it?', Ari asked confused. 'MI5, MI6, there is not such a big difference. I read the report about it', Theresa said. 'So they want to vaccinate the inhabitants of Washington', she said. 'The vaccine contains nanocapsules. By terahertz radiation the shell of the nanocapsules breaks up and releases the toxic cyanide they were filled with. That will kill the person within a few minutes.' He nodded. 'You only need a few satellites set up higher than hundred meters above the ground. Best would be four, one for each direction, set up on a big building in the middle of Washington downtown. The people in Washington downtown will be affected. But how do you get the nanocapsules inside the body of the citizens? You need it in the blood not in the stomach', she said looking at him waiting for an answer. He smiled. 'Three ships with over two thousand marine each will leave harbor in two days. They are taking a journey to Mexico, again. They will, of course, be vaccinated before leaving. There are a lot of diseases in Mexico', he said. 'Which ships?', Theresa asked. 'Independence, Voyager and Galileo. Why?', Ari asked confused. 'My half-brother is on one of those ships', she said. The only half-brother that was left. 'You have a half-brother?', he asked surprised. 'You have been away for such a long time', Theresa said and kissed him. She began to tell.

Gibbs was back in headquarters. Vance wanted to speak to him. He knew what he was going to say. He knew that he would not fire him because of the journey he took to Mexico. However, he had found evidences that exculpated Valentina. Abby had already sent a copy to CIA. Gibbs was walking down the stairs again, when his cell phone rang. He looked on the display. It was his daughter, Theresa. She explained him everything. The only thing he could say, was: 'Shit!' Of course he was a bit angry that Theresa had slept with his arch-enemy again but now they had valuable information. One hour later FBI was informed. Two hours later, Fornell , Valentina's boyfriend Dean and Theresa's actual boyfriend Paul met with Ari at Theresa's house. Dean and Paul were identical twins. The five persons sat down in the living room to talk. Fornell accepted to forget what Ari did. After all, everything he had done has been an order by Mossad. Only the murder of Kate was to forgive. But Fornell could never forgive this bastard the murder on Kate. But now he had to promise him no punishment. 'I spoke to Eli', he said. He knew that Ari hated his father. 'Mossad accepts to take you back and you will have no contact to your father. Your new boss is called Ling Yang. You know her. Your current actions at Al Qaeda will be regarded as an undercover mission by Mossad and FBI. If you don't do anything out of law from now on, nothing will happen to you.'

It was two days later and the marine ships were at the harbor. Eric haven't spoken with Valentina since he she had been arrested. He did not know their relation. The Al Qaeda mission had failed. The satellites had been discovered by FBI special command troops. All of them had been removed. During that Ari had officially been arrest. His flight to Israel departed this night at twelve pm. Now it was four o'clock. The ships were ready to go. A lot of people have gathered around to say good-bye to the marines, their husbands and children and fathers. Valentina and Theresa were both there, together with their father. They watched their half-brother going away. They never had a chance to meet calmly, explain each other. He did not know. But Theresa and Valentina wanted to tell him one day, when he came back from this Navy mission. Eric stood there, waving to the people on land. The twins watched him standing at the railing. And they watched him falling down on the deck below. They could not even scream when they saw him falling. He could not scream either. The bullet had killed him before.

'Sorry, twins', Ari said and locked his rifle. He took it, stood up and went away. There was a flight to catch and he did not want to miss it. It was ten o'clock when he arrived at the airport. He went to check-in. He saw the twins waiting there for him. He looked around. No Gibbs, no NCIS team. He cursed himself and started walking toward them.


	14. Mossad Mission

Chapter 14

'He was our half-brother', one of the twins said. They both had black hair now and Ari could not differentiate them. 'He hated you. You hated him', he said calmly. 'And you can't proof it was me.' 'Everybody knows it was you', the other twin said. 'But nobody can proof it. And now excuse me, I have a flight to catch', he said smilingly and went to the check-in desk to give away his luggage. They stood there and watched him, he passed. One of the twins went for and grabbed his collar: 'Remember Ari, the devil you always see twice', she whispered. 'I think you're Theresa', he said smilingly. She released him and watched him go. She stepped back to her other twin Valentina. 'I want to see his face when he sees his first mission of Mossad', Valentina smiled. They already knew what Ari's next mission was.

* * *

><p>Ari took a seat. When the plane was in the air he put out a file. This top secret file was his first task when he came back to Mossad. He would only stay one week in Israel. He opened the file.<p>

_Mission 013-4-2012_

_Operation by Mossad/ MI5/ FBI_

_This document/ This file is classified as Top Secret Level 3. The agent is obligated to most serious concealment of contents or any commentaries or annotations concerning this document._

_The following document will be presented twice, in English and in Hebrew language. The safety regulations are only in English. Knowledge of English language are required, also because this operation is a cooperation between Mossad, British MI5 and American FBI and takes place in Washington DC, United States of America._

He cursed himself. He had to return to America again, why to DC? Did Theresa know? Was this what she had meant to say with 'the devil you always see twice'? She had worked for MI5 before and now she worked for FBI. Of course, she had to know about this mission. Why the hell had he accepted? Ari could have just fled from law. Then he would not need to adapt to the rules from American and British Intelligence services. He read on.

_Juan Sanchez Fernandez_

_Juan Sanchez Fernandez was born at 3/4/86 in Madrid, Spain and therefore is today 26 years old. In the age of five he moved to Washington. His father Miguel was boss of a big American illegal arms trade organization and was killed by a police officer in a shootout in year 2000. His mother died 2001 and was killed by the attack on the World Trade center. Since that he grew up alone and managed his father's organization. His main export country is Israel and that is why Mossad is also part of this operation. The second reason why government and Mossad agreed on cooperation with America and Great Britain is that Juan Sanchez Fernandez killed three Israeli secret service agents four months ago after their cover had been blown up._

_Illegal arms trade_

_The 'organization' as it is called was founded 1967 by Juan's grandfather. It was well spread over most US in and around 1990. Nowadays it is mostly represented in Washington DC and leads the black market in illegal export of arms to West-Asia._

_The Mossad/FBI/MI5 operation_

_One agent of Mossad will enter an already running operation by FBI. MI5 gives most information as they have already been gathering information for over twenty years by now. The FBI agent is also a former MI5 agent. The name of the agent during mission is Theresa Riddle. The following information only represent her character in the mission and not her agent file._

_Theresa Riddle was born and raised together with her sister In an orphanage in Great Britain and after graduation from British school she moved to America. A few months ago she appeared in Washington and started working as contract killer for John Dawnes and after his arrest for James Watson. After she had killed James and gained trust of most of the men of the underground organization she became leader of it. Because of her good connections around the world Juan Sanchez Fernandez contacted her to ask if she could help him to expand his 'organization'._

_Theresa and Juan just met and figured out a plan to illegally export goods to Israel, Turkey and Syria. Theresa proposed a cooperation between Juan and an arms dealer from Israel who will be played by the operating Mossad agent._

Ari closed his file. He has read enough. He saw where this was leading to. He was going to go back to Washington and be on Theresa's side this time. They now were working together and that little bitch had known that. He somehow was happy to see her again but on the other side he cursed himself for being so rude to her. What he now read did not please him at all. He was told to play Theresa's boyfriend who worked as arms dealer in Israel. Juan would never believe that. He was forty-four years old and Theresa was officially twenty, inofficially eighteen. He was twenty-six years older and he did not know that she was actually just sixteen. He had already hardly forgiven himself to have slept with a twenty year old girl but then he had found out she had been eighteen. He thought about it. It has been part of her mission to pretend she would love him. Making love was part of it. But she had actually liked him or she would not have let him go. She already slept with him when it was not part of her mission anymore, so she must have really found him kind of attractive despite the fact that he was far too old for her. However, he had to play their relationship again. Well, it was not a lot of playing for him. He had loved her and he did not now his current feelings for her. He did not know if he loved her. It reminded him on Caitlin. He killed her because she had made him weak, showing he could actually love. He could not feel anything but love. He always had needed risk, face the death, to feel anything, to feel alive. He had loved Caitlin. He had killed her. He loved Theresa. He killed her brother. But that was just not enough.


	15. Live and let Die

Chapter 15

The week passed. Theresa spent in her eyes far too much time with Juan. She looked forward to the day when Ari came back. Of course, she was still angry with him but she wanted someone in her business who made her feel stronger. She could meet with her boyfriend Paul again, although it was still risky. They could not see that often, just twice this week. Week has passed and Ari's flight has landed. As a 'friend', Theresa caught him from airport. Any stupid Intelligence officer had got the idea that they two should play boy- and girlfriend so that they now lived at Theresa's house for the mission. It was not like they would never have shared bed but she was really angry with him and thought that she could never forgive him for killing her brother. It was a thing that could never be forgiven. It was night when he arrived. Throughout the drive home none of them spoke a single word. They arrived at home, got in and Theresa helped Ari to unpack things. He already knew the house, of course. 'Do you want to eat something?', she asked. 'No, I'm not hungry', he said and put a couple of his shorts into the armoire. Theresa had made space for his things. They should act like a loving couple. Like a few months ago. She was never told to love him, just to betray him. It was not like her to fall for her target. He just was so sweet.

* * *

><p>The next night they went to see Juan. It went all well and they made an appointment for the following day again, to watch the men bringing the arms on the ship which Ari had prepared. It was his part to watch the transport to Israel.<p>

* * *

><p>For the team it was just another crime scene. It was at the harbor and it was around three pm. Valentina and Tony took photos while Ziva and McGee searched for evidences. 'Time of death?', Gibbs asked. There were no witnesses. 'I estimate…around eleven this morning', Mr. Palmer said. Ducky smiled at him. 'Now, would you also tell me a first guess on the cause of death?', Ducky asked. 'Err', Palmer started examining the body. 'A knife was stabbed into his belly, causing serious bleedings but the final cause was the cut in his neck, which was made by the same knife', he said and looked up to Ducky. 'You should pay attention, Duck', Gibbs said. 'One day he's taking your job away.' 'Now, Mr. Palmer, would you please help me putting our dear sergeant into the body bag so that you can perform an autopsy back in the yard?' 'Me? The autopsy?', Palmer was surprised, but Ducky just smiled at him. Gibbs went over to Ziva and McGee. 'Anything unusual?' 'No evidences, no knife, no fingerprints', Ziva said. 'No cameras and no witnesses', Tony added. They were very fast finished with photographing and examining the crime scene. 'Jethro?', Ducky suddenly asked. He held up a piece of paper. 'This one here might interest you', he gave it to Gibbs. 'What's on it boss?', Tony asked and held up a plastic bag for evidences. 'Eleven pm', Gibbs said. 'A time when something is supposed to happen?', Ziva asked. 'But why should he carry it on a piece of paper or write it even down?', she asked. 'I know the handwriting', Gibbs just said. 'It means that we have to be here at eleven tonight.' That was funny. He had to call Fornell.<p>

This was a message by Theresa. She wanted them to stop Juan and end this mission with Ari very soon.

* * *

><p>It was half past ten in the evening and Juan, Theresa and Ari watched them men packing the guns and rifles to the containers. Theresa looked on her watch. They should not be finished before eleven or they would be away before FBI and NCIS arrived. Time passed slowly. Juan walked the along the dock. He seemed nervous, too. Ari watched the men storing the freight. He saw Theresa looking at her watch. You're dead before FBI arrives, he thought and walked over to Juan.<p> 


	16. Kill the halfsibling

Chapter 16

'Anything unusual?', Juan asked when Ari came over to him. 'We should be finished before eleven', he murmured. 'Urgent appointment?' 'No, but we will have one with FBI.' 'What?', Juan asked surprised. 'How did they find out? And how do you know?' 'Stay calm', Ari tried not to catch any attention by Theresa who guarded the men carrying heavy boxes. She seemed nervous. She had all reason to be.

'Look over there', Ari nodded over to Theresa. She did not look. 'Theresa?', Juan asked. Ari nodded. 'She's a cop?', Juan asked. 'FBI', Ari knew that if he carried on what he just did, he would end up on the run. But she was worth it.

'How do you know?' 'Sleeping with someone reveals a lot of truth. I found it out this morning. Overheard a conversation with her boss on cell phone.' 'What shall we do?' 'Get finished before eleven pm. Kill her.' 'Don't you wanna do that?', Juan asked. Ari smiled. 'I need to get away. They think that I'd help FBI.' 'Double agent?' 'No, just betrayer', Ari smiled and quickly went away through a bag door of the big warehouse. Juan walked over to Theresa, slowly. 'Everything goes according to the plan?', he asked. Theresa nodded. 'Until now.' Juan told one of the men to be finished at eleven. 'Why?', Theresa asked. She looked around but did not find Ari. 'Would you follow me please?', Juan asked her in a low voice. 'Why?', Theresa got suspicious. Juan pulled out his weapon and pointed it toward her. 'Please.' He followed her outside the storehouse. 'A bird told me you'd be a cop', he said when they were outside. He closed the door behind them. 'Then you're bird was not very specific', Theresa replied. She did not get scared so easily. Juan smiled. 'You work for FBI.' 'Ari works for Mossad', Theresa replied. 'What? Who?', Juan asked confused. 'No, he told me about you.' Theresa sighed. Why? Ari was such a nice bright guy. Why did he betray her and his country? He could have had a good life working for Mossad again, but no, he had to destroy his and her life.

'What are you going to do?', Theresa asked. 'Kill you. What's Mossad?' 'Israeli secret service.' 'Fuck.' 'Don't worry. He's not working for them anymore when he told you about me. We were supposed to work together.' 'Did you love him?' 'He first was another target and then just another working partner.' 'You did not answer my question.' 'Can't you first shoot me and then I'll answer your question?', Theresa asked coldly. 'Fine', Juan said and pulled the trigger in the same moment as Theresa grabbed his arm to push it away. With his left arm Juan grabbed after Theresa's head to pull it forward. She fell down and swept him along. They both landed on the floor and he let the gun drop. It rolled away two meters. They both sat up from the fall. Theresa felt something wet around her belly. She felt it and held her hand against the spare light. Blood. She was bleeding. He looked at her hand and smiled. 'Good shot', she said and crawled forward to reach the gun. He hauled off and with his fist he hit her in stomach region. He had luck and had hit her wound. She yelled and stopped. He went past her and grabbed the gun, turned around and pointed it toward her.

'Say good-bye', he said.

She sprang forward grabbed the gun and they both turned and tossed around on the floor trying to get the weapon they both held and which was pointed into nowhere. She kicked him in his balls, he cried out and left the gun drop. She picked it up, they both still lay on the floor and pointed it toward him. He lunged at her, let himself fall on her, trying to push the weapon away and grab it at the same time. She shrieked as he tried to get the weapon and shot.

Fornell and Gibbs arrived in the same car. It was ten to eleven. They got out and slowly walked around the storehouse to safe the area. The FBI team and the NCIS team, including McGee, Tony, Valentina and Ziva, got in there positions. Tony and McGee helped FBI to get a good look inside the building to attack. Ziva and Valentina got in their positions as snipers, look-outs, so that no one could flee. 'In position', they both said when they had climbed up the roof of an old abandoned service station. Fornell and Gibbs walked around when they suddenly heard a gunshot. They signed each other to be more careful. They waited until they got further. They had a look inside. The men carried on their work but they could not find Juan, Ari or Theresa. They heard a second shot. They both looked in the same direction and started to run. They came around the corner and saw two bodies on the ground. They ran faster.

One body still breathed. 'Theresa', Gibbs cried out. Fornell signed him to be quiet. He saw her lying on the floor, breathing deeply. He saw her blood dripping out of the wound. 'She is wounded, Tobias.' 'And he is dead', he said and felt Juan's pulse. 'I had to kill him. Self-defense. Ari…betrayed us. He told him I was an agent.' 'Where's he now?', Fornell asked. 'I don't know', Theresa answered. 'We need to bring you to hospital', Gibbs said examining her wound. 'I'll drive her there', he said to Fornell. 'You have the full leading now her.' 'Fine', Fornell said. 'It's gonna be my fault if this fucking Hamas, Al Qaida whatever terrorists gets us all killed.'

In that exact moment they all heard a second shot. They looked around. Nothing to see. 'Fornell to everyone. What happened?' 'Don't know', Tony said. 'We did not do anything', another FBI agent answered. 'Go inside the building and arrest them all. Now!', Fornell ordered and signed Gibbs and Theresa to go. Theresa was weak and he carried her. 'Dad', she said weakly. 'It's all going to be alright', Gibbs said. He spoke into his walkie-talkie now: 'Ziva, Valentina, get into your position. They are inside the building now. Ziva? Valentina?' Nobody responded. 'Shit', he cursed. 'No response?', Theresa asked. Gibbs shook his head. 'Look after them', she said. 'No, I've got to bring you to hospital right now. Fornell will handle this. He opened the door of the car. 'Lie down. Try to press your hand on the wound. Try not to lose too much blood.' 'Good hint', she said sarcastically when he walked to the driver's seat. He started the motor. 'Fornell, look what's the matter with Valentina and Ziva', he said. 'Acknowledged', Fornell said. Gibbs drove away, on the way to hospital. In comparison to now, his usual kind of driving was like driving a tricycle.

Fornell looked around. There were gunshots everywhere. FBI and NCIS had stormed the building but there was nothing to here from the sharp shooters. He climbed up the roof. Two bodies lay there. 'Oh no', he sighed and ran over to them to feel the pulse. He felt Valentina's pulse. Weak, but there was one. 'God', he said relieved. He held his fingers on Ziva's neck.

'Nooooo!', he screamed out loud. 'You god damned asshole. You fucking son of a bitch!' He could not pull himself together. He started to cry. No pulse of Ziva. He cried out loud. 'What's up?', Tony appeared behind him. 'We arrested most of them and-' 'Gimme your car keys. We need to bring Valentina to hospital', he said and stood up. 'What? What happened?', Tony asked coming nearer and stopped breathing. Two bodies. Valentina had a severe shot wound in her chest, bleeding far too much. Then he looked at Ziva.

Brave little Ziva. No shimmer in her opened eyes. Her eyes full of shock. Between her eyes a little hole. Her head was lying in a puddle of blood, which grew bigger. She did not move anymore. 'No…is she…is she?', he breathed loudly. 'We need at least save Valentina', Fornell screamed and picked her up. She was not very heavy. 'Come on, Tony. Help me!' He climbed down the roof. 'Who?', Tony yelled out loudly and turned around and followed him. 'That bastard', Fornell cried. They were down. 'Where's your car?', Tony ran past him. They put Valentina on the back seats. Tony put off his jacket and shirt and tied his shirt around her chest, pressed it on the wound. Fornell drove. Fast but not fast enough. 'She's losing too much blood', Tony cried. 'I know', Fornell yelled back. It took eternity until they saw the outdoor lights of local hospital.

Tony carried her, they ran together to emergency hospitalization. 'Do I have a déjà-vu?', the doctor there said and put her on a bed to roll her to emergency operation room. 'It's her twin sister', Fornell explained. 'What? Her sister is here, too?', Tony asked surprised. There was a lot of blood on his hands, Valentina's blood. 'Juan had tried to shoot Theresa', Fornell said. 'Wait, what?', Tony said and forgot breathing. 'Theresa and Valentina are identical twins and both actually working undercover for FBI. Short version', Fornell said and followed the doctor. Another doctor turned around. 'Not further please. Take a seat in waiting room, please', she said. 'Is she gonna make it?', Fornell asked. 'The wound is deep. We don't know', she said and tried to push them away.

Tony and Fornell walked away. 'Gibbs', Tony screamed out loud. They ran toward him. 'What are you doing here?', Gibbs asked. 'This son of a bitch shot Ziva and wounded Valentina heavily. They don't know if she's gonna make it.' 'Shot Ziva? Is she…is she dead?' Tony and Fornell did not answer. Tony nodded. 'Ari', Gibbs whispered. Fornell nodded. 'I'll get him', Gibbs said and turned around and walked away. 'No, you're not gonna go. You don't know where to search', Fornell ran after him. Tony followed. 'Boss, he wants you to do. He-' 'I know Tony. And I do exactly what he wants. He wants to destroy me, to hurt me. He succeeded. But he is not getting away with killing my family', Gibbs screamed and ran out of the front doors.

'Family?', Tony asked surprised. 'Yeah, the twins are Gibbs' daughters', Fornell said silently as they saw Gibbs driving away in Fornell's car. 'What?' 'Believe me, they were all three as surprised as you are when they found out', Fornell said. 'What now?' 'Someone's gonna die. Let's hope it's not Gibbs', Fornell said and pulled Tony back into the hospital.


	17. You only live twice

**Author's note: I would really like if you review, please.**

Chapter 17

It was dark night, cold. It started to mizzle. It continued to rain. Then it poured. It rained dogs and cats. Rain was never good. It was a signal. Gibbs remembered the night Ari had kidnapped Gerald and Ducky. It had rained there as well. He barely could see through the front glasses. It rained so much. He actually did not know where he was driving. Where would Ari expect him to go? To NCIS headquarters, where he worked? To Autopsy in the Navy Yard, where everything had begun? To Gibbs' cellar, where Ziva had shot his half-brother…actually? Now it was upside down. To Theresa's or Valentina's houses because they were the ones he wanted to kill? Why them? Because Theresa was an agent whose target had been him? He could not know that they were Gibbs' daughters. Where should he drive? What if he was wrong? What else had to happen until this bastard left forever?

It did not happen often, but he had no idea. Gibbs was helpless. He drove to the curb and stopped the car. It rained, so much. He looked outside. Darkness with streetlamps. He sighed. He cried. He could not believe it. Ari had tried to kill his daughters and perhaps he succeeded. He did not know what to do. For the first time, he admitted that he had no idea. His cell phone rang. It was McGee. Gibbs did not know why he answered the call at all. 'Boss? Where are you? Neither you nor Fornell-' 'McGee', Gibbs said harsh. 'Ziva's dead.' 'I know. Valentina and Theresa are in hospital. Anyone else wounded?' 'Not seriously. How are they?' 'They don't know if they'll come through', Gibbs said and hang up the phone. He threw it one the co-driver's seat. There was no meaning, no importance anymore. Ari had proofed that he could do anything he wanted.

* * *

><p>Shoot Gerald in the shoulder.<p>

Shoot Gibbs in the shoulder.

Kidnap Kate.

Try to kill McGee.

Kill Caitlin.

Abduct Gerald and Ducky.

Try to kill Abby…or Tony…in one shot with Gibbs.

Try to kill Gibbs.

Get shot by Ziva and survive.

Shoot Valentina's and Theresa's half-brother.

Come back and betray Theresa so that she got shot at, fighting in hospital for survival.

Shoot at Valentina.

Kill Ziva.

What was his next step?

Killing Gibbs?

Or kill anybody else first?

* * *

><p>It did not matter anymore. Gibbs started driving again. He drove back to downtown and parked in front of a strip club. Nothing mattered anymore, neither for him nor for anybody else. He left his cell phone in the car. He stepped out and entered the strip club. There were women with really not much wearing dancing on the tables. He sat down on a table in a dark corner, aside. He did not want much attention. A hot waitress in just a slip and a nearly transparent bra neared. 'And what can I do for you today?', she asked smiling. 'What's the fastest way to get drunk?', Gibbs asked. His only target for tonight was to forget. Nothing else. Not Ari. Forget Ari. Nothing mattered anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>'Where's Gibbs?' Fornell, Tony and McGee looked up. 'Director Vance', Tony said surprised. 'What are you-?' 'One agents dead, two other are shot. And Gibbs is not here. Where is he?' 'We don't know', Fornell said. 'Find out.' 'And how?', Tony asked. He did not like Vance that much. 'Locate his cell phone.' They all looked at McGee. 'Oh, yeah', he pulled his cell phone out and started the tracking down installation. 'His cell phone is at Mary Street 47. Perhaps you'll find him there, too.' Vance nodded. 'Any idea what he wanted there?' 'Maybe kill Ari?', Tony said harsh. Vance just look at him. He went away. 'It's a strip club', Fornell said. 'Why is he there?', Tony asked. Either he followed Ari or he just left the phone their by passing by', McGee suggested. The kept silence again. They were still waiting. Valentina and Theresa were both being operated. No doctor had told them anything. They still did not know if the twins were coming through.<p>

Vance entered the strip club. There was loud music, it was hot in there and through all colorful lights you could barely see straight. He spotted Gibbs at one of the tables most aside and sat himself opposite to him to the same table. Gibbs looked up. His eyes were red and his face was wet. He had obviously cried a lot. That did not match him. Not Gibbs. 'What'ya want?', he asked. Clearly drunk. 'You will come with me', director Vance said and looked around. 'And if I don't?' 'Then I will call some police officers who will make you come.' Gibbs laughed. 'I have nothing more to lose.' 'Just because two of your agents died in the past-' 'First Katie, Jenny, now Ziva.' 'Agents will be replaced', Vance said coldly. 'Family won't.' 'Your agents are not your family.' 'Beneath the fact that they are, the twins are.' 'What do you mean?', Vance asked and looked at the empty glass and the two empty whiskey bottles on the table. 'The twins…are my daughters. I don't wanna lose my children again.' 'What?', Vance did not know if Gibbs was talking the truth or just too drunk. 'Come with me now, Gibbs. You need to go home.' 'I need to go to Ari. And kill this bastard.' Vance stood up and helped Gibbs doing the same.

Gibbs staggered and Vance helped him. Together they went out of the bar. 'It's okay. It's okay', Gibbs muttered and tried to walk alone. He nearly managed to walk straight. They now walked next to each other. 'Ari killed Ziva?', Vance asked. 'And shot Valentina and betrayed Theresa so that Juan should shoot her.' 'They still don't know if they're coming through.' 'I still don't know if he's coming through with it.' 'You're not going to hunt Ari. You are going home and to bed then right now', Vance said. They walked over the dark and empty parking place. Nobody was there. It did not rain anymore. Just a little pause of rain. It was surely going to rain again. None of the two men saw that they were being watched. How should they. The man watching them was exactly one kilometer away.

* * *

><p>One kilometer was exactly the range of a M40A3. Among marines, this rifle was called a 'Kate'. Ari knew this when he observed the two men coming out of the bar and focused them. The system of a M40A3 was based upon a Remington-700-system SA, SA for short action. The caliber was a .308, standard, the barrel a Schneider Match Grade SS barrel with 24 inch. Efficient distance: 1000 meters.<p>

Ari aimed his target. It was only one of the two men. There was no wind. No rain. A temperature from 15 degrees centigrade. Okay, not perfect. So nearly perfect conditions. Ari watched the men stopping in front of the car.

He shot.

Ari saw the man falling down, very slowly, to the ground. He stayed there, did not move anymore. _Ari smiled._


	18. Friend or Foe? Life or Death?

**And here comes the last chapter of this FanFiction where everything ends. I hope you liked it.**

**And don't forget to review, please! :)**

Chapter 18

Gibbs looked into the dark. Ari did not shoot again. Why not? He looked at Vance on the floor. Gibbs had never liked him but he also felt a bit of pity. He would end this tonight. Gibbs ran to the car and got in. He drove into the direction where the shot had come from.

He had no idea if Ari was waiting for him or not. He also didn't know from where Ari had shot. Gibbs guessed the distance about one kilometer, the range of a 'Kate', M40A5.

* * *

><p>He saw a big parking house and entered. When he drove up the circles he saw Ari's motorcycle. He was still here. Gibbs parked and went to the door to the stairways. He pulled out his gun and slackened it, ready to shoot. He opened the door and looked down and up the staircase. He heard steps and looked up. He saw a body moving away.<p>

'Ari!', he screamed and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He heard a door closing and ran up to the highest level. He opened the door and stepped out. There was nobody to see on the roof.

The door behind him shut again with a loud noise.

Suddenly Gibbs felt the barrel of a gun in his back.

'Drop your weapon, Jethro', a very known voice said.

He was confident and strong. More confident than last time, when he had been shot.

But that hadn't been him.

Gibbs dropped his weapon and he heard how Ari kicked it far away.

'You wanna kill me?', Gibbs asked.

'What did I tell you those many years ago? It is all past. But my hatred is still there.'

'Your hatred against your father. Not me.'

'You are so similar. And you are a father, too. Of two very beautiful little girls. How are they?'

'Still struggling for survival in hospital', Gibbs said. 'Why?', he added.

'Why I had to shoot them? The same reason I shot Caitlin.'

'I am hurt, you god damned bastard. What else do you want?'

He heard Ari laughing. 'Just revenge, Jethro. Isn't that what we all want?'

Gibbs didn't respond.

'You killed the killer of your daughter', Ari said.

'I did nothing to you.'

'Do I look like someone who always needs a reason?'

'Why Ziva?'

'She betrayed me. She betrayed our family.'

'As you did.'

'She hurt me. She was able to kill me. I thought she'd love me as we were siblings. But she disappointed me. She hated me. And I hated her. I showed her that she was not the only one to be able to kill a sibling. So I had to kill her. To cause you and my own dad pain.'

He pressed the barrel deeper into Gibbs back.

'And now I will finish this. What started seven years ago will end now.'

* * *

><p><span>Gerald. Gibbs.<span> _McGee._ **Caitlin.** _Tony and Abby. Gerald. Ducky._ **Eric.** Theresa. Valentina. **Ziva.** **_Gibbs knew that he was the great final._**

* * *

><p>'Is there anything else you want to tell me? Some last words?', Ari asked with his British-Israeli-German <em>(the actor who played him is German)<em> accent.

Gibbs said nothing.

It was the first time he knew that his team would come too late.

He had always counted on them. But now they didn't have any chance to arrive in time.

He slowly shook his head. He heard a slight noise.

Gibbs sighed. It could not be that easy.

'Say good-bye, Jethro.' An evil laughter followed and Gibbs heard a door shutting closed. Quickly he turned around and opened the door. He ran to the staircase and looked down.

Nobody.

He ran down to the level where Ari's motorcycle had stood. No sign of it. He was too late.

He had escaped. Once more.

But why hasn't he killed him?

He was his worst nemesis and now, where he had no chance of defending, Ari just disappeared. It would always stay a riddle for Gibbs when he walked up to his car to drive back to the hospital.

_Ari was incalculable._

* * *

><p>But he had had a reason. Ari watched the planes landing and starting to fly. He was at the airport and the sunrise was coming again. Ari looked at his identity card. He looked at his flight card. His flight was called to the terminal and he entered the plane. He saw the airport from outside and twenty minutes later he saw Washington getting smaller and smaller.<p>

Now, he'd return to Great Britain. He hadn't killed Gibbs with a reason. He wanted to kill his own father. To taste the sweetness of this revenge. Now, he would first go to Britain, perhaps become a doctor, or a hatchet man.

Whatever would come.

But he knew one thing for sure. He would return to Israel one time.

And then he will kill his father Eli David.

To show him, how much he hated him, loathed him, how much he was disappointed by him.

And then, when Eli would be dead and Ari had tasted this first kind of revenge, when he will have killed his father, his own father, when he was this evil and emotionless killer who killed his own father, then he will return to encounter Gibbs one last time.

And this time he will shoot him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived at the hospital. There he met Fornell, McGee and Tony. They all looked very concerned. Valentina and Theresa were both out of intensive care but had to stay in hospital for surveillance. However, Gibbs explained the two agents and Fornell what has happened.<p>

* * *

><p>There had been a lot of losses but now the danger of Dr. Ari Haswari was gone. At least Gibbs thought that. The following day, McGee, Tony and Gibbs visited Caitlin's grave.<p>

Two days later, when the twins already got out of hospital, they all visited Ziva's funeral together.

She was buried as a proud American citizen.

'She would have wanted us to be strong',_ Tony_ murmured when he threw a rose on her coffin. He remembered when they together were undercover in that hotel and FBI had thought they would have been the killer pair.

'I miss you', _McGee_ said, even lower. He remembered her telling him twice to delete her bikini photos. He still hasn't. And he wouldn't. They showed a Ziva to remember. Not to watch as porn but as remember her as she was.

_Gibbs_ said nothing. He just smiled. He imagined her lying in her coffin looking at him, smiling. 'Go on, Gibbs. I was the second girl of your team. Take care of your daughter. Protect her. They are both the last ones you have.'

She smiled at him and he smiled back. _Her eyes closed but her smile lasted forever._

* * *

><p><strong>And now that story is finished, too... Please review it how you liked it! :)<strong>


End file.
